


К звёздам

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Stars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — «Путешествие к звёздам», — прочитал граф и вздохнул. — Чего только молодёжь не выдумает!
Kudos: 3





	К звёздам

Он летел вперёд — маленький тёмный нетопырь. Растрёпанная шерсть серебрилась в лучах луны… луны ли?  
Дракула остановился, молотя крыльями воздух. Большая светящаяся штуковина застыла в воздухе. Это было похоже на луну, но таковой не являлось. Огромное, белое, переливающееся ярким светом, оно неторопливо плыло по ярко-чёрному небу. Рядом светились звёзды. Они не мигали, как обычно, а просто застыли в небесах неподвижными точками.  
Нетопырь зябко поёжился и снизился.  
Земля выглядела странно. Необъятная серебристая пустыня, без деревьев и озёр, даже без травы. Ни дуновения ветерка, ни чьё-нибудь осторожное присутствие…  
Дракуле стало страшно. Он метнулся в одну сторону, потом в другую. Суматошно хлопнул крыльями и, пискнув, рванул вверх, к звёздам.  
Те равнодушно сияли наверху. Раньше, мигая, они словно подбадривали вампира. Теперь же их неподвижность пугала его сильнее всего.  
— Ау! Что произошло?! — заверещал он, как вдруг какая-то тёмная тень отделилась от неба и бросилась на вампира.  
Тот увидел ярко горящие алые глаза, испуганно крикнул…  
… и проснулся.  
— О, Драк, наконец-то вы проснулись! — обрадовался Джонатан, увидев, что тесть выпрямился в кресле и принялся потирать ладонями глаза. — Там Мэйвис новый фильм принесла. Хотели с вами посмотреть, да вы так мирно спали, что я до последнего не решался вас разбудить. Так идём?  
— Иду, — протянул Дракула, встав и потянувшись.  
На глаза ему попалась книга, до этого лежавшая на его коленях.  
— «Путешествие к звёздам», — прочитал граф и вздохнул. — Чего только молодёжь не выдумает! Надо будет тщательнее выбирать книги для утреннего чтения, — он отложил книгу в сторону и поплёлся за зятем.


End file.
